


I Need Your Help

by elsiecarson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female Friendship, Nervousness, Relationship Advice, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: AU Severus survived the war and is in a relationship with Madam Hooch. I have used Xiomara as her first name here. She starts panicking when she thinks Severus is going to propose. She gets a little help from a friend.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Minerva I need your help.” Xiomara says in the staff room one day. She mentions it casually.

“What’s wrong Xiomara?” Minerva asks as she looks up from her marking.

“Severus is taking me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and I don’t really know what to wear. I’m not used to wearing dresses, so this is odd for me.” Xiomara says running her fingers through her short, spiky hair.

“What do you need me to do?” Minerva asks the confusion evident in her voice.

“I need your advice on what to wear. I know Albus took you to the restaurant in Hogsmeade that Severus is taking me to. You’re my best option.” Xiomara says with a smile.

“Where exactly are you going? Did Severus say he was taking to the posh Italian restaurant or the French restaurant in Hogsmeade?” Minerva asks as she sets her pen down.

“The Italian restaurant, as far as I know. At least that’s what Severus said.” Xiomara says as she thinks carefully.

“That’s a lot more upscale than the French restaurant in Hogsmeade. I wonder if Severus is building up to something big. He doesn’t usually go for such nice dates.” Minerva wonders.

“To be honest with you I’ve been wondering the same thing. Ordinarily he’s fine going to the pub, but this time he was very insistent that we go this really nice Italian place. He even said he’d made reservations. He never does that! Will you help me?” Xiomara asks with a panicky tone of voice.

“Of course I will. Just let me finish marking this essay and then we can get started.” Minerva says picking her red marking pen back up.

“You seem very stressed out about this situation, Xiomara. Do you not want to get married?” Poppy Pomfrey asks from her seat in front of the fire.

“I don’t know. Severus and I are very close. I love him very much, but I don’t know if I’m ready to get married, which sounds silly at my age. With the role he played in the war he made a lot of enemies. This whole situation makes me nervous.” Xiomara says as she walks over to the sideboard and pours herself a cup of tea.

“I hope that’s not me you’re talking about.” Severus says with a smile. He wraps his arms around Xiomara’s waist. “If it is you haven’t been talking to me about your troubles.”

“Severus Snape you’ve gone soft in your advancing years.” Minerva teases.

“Severus, I don’t always voice all my concerns, but they’re still there. I just want you to be safe.” Xiomara says turning in Severus’ arms.

“You’re terribly sweet, my dear. I’ll be fine. I’m well aware of all the enemies that are still out to get me.” Severus says holding Xiomara tightly for a moment.

“Xiomara if we’re to accomplish your task tonight then we’d best get going. It might take a while.” Minerva speaks up though she hates to interrupt the moment between Xiomara and Severus.

Xiomara looks down at her watch. “Yes, you’re quite right. I must get going, my dear. I shall see you at dinner later.”

“You executed that beautifully, Xiomara!” Minerva says as the two ladies leave the room giggling together.

“He doesn’t have any idea what we’re up to. He’s going to be so surprised when he sees me on Saturday night!” Xiomara says with excitement in her voice.


	2. How Do You Want to Look?

“Do you know what colour you want to wear? I might have something you can borrow.” Minerva asks gently.

“No offense to you Minerva, but for this occasion, I think I’d rather have a dress of my own.” Xiomara says quietly. “I’d like to wear emerald green, I think. It’s Severus’ favourite colour. Would you suggest a long dress or a short one?”

“A short, elegant one would be appropriate for the restaurant. Perhaps something with a little bit of beading. I’ve got some catalogues we can look through.” Minerva states calmly. She knows Xiomara will take her advice.

“I think a slinky, knee-length dress in emerald green would be perfect, maybe a one-shouldered design.” Xiomara says as she thinks very carefully.

“I know exactly the designer I’ll look at for your dress. In fact, I know a shop in Hogsmeade that carries the designer that I’m thinking of. We can go now to that shop and pick out a dress for you.” Minerva says as they walk towards her room that she shares with Albus.

“I’d love to go shopping with you. Maybe we can go to dinner out just the two of us. I’ll send Severus an owl to let him I’m safe.” Xiomara says planning her evening out. She enjoys spending time out of school with Minerva.

“That sounds great. I’m just going to change out of my heavy school robes. Why don’t we meet in the foyer in 15 minutes?” Minerva suggests. “If you’re going to be trying on dresses you should wear pantyhose and high heels.”

“That’s a great idea. I’ll see you shortly.” Xiomara says as she walks towards her room.


	3. Shopping

Minerva scrawls a quick note to Albus letting him know where she is before she goes into the bedroom to change. She picks out a dress that is light fabric and is knee length. She sits on the edge of the bed and takes off her high-heeled teaching boots replacing them with sensible navy blue heels. She lets her hair down out of her tight bun. She puts the front of her hair up and pins it off her face. The students would never believe it was her she looks so different. She grabs a sweater for later out of her wardrobe before she leaves the room. She walks quickly through the castle down towards the first floor jumping trick stairs as she goes. When Minerva arrives in the foyer Xiomara is already there.

“Ready to go?” Xiomara asks when she spots her friend.

“Absolutely, I left Albus a note so he won’t be concerned about where I am.” Minerva says with a smile as the friends leave Hogwarts.

“You’ve gotten better at figuring out what you need to tell your husband so you can have some alone time. You’re brilliant, Minerva! I just hope I’m that smart when I get married.” Xiomara says as the friends laugh together.

“He’s always concerned about me because of his role in the war. I’m sure Severus is very protective of you too because of what he did. Albus and Severus are very similar that way. They’re very protective of the people they care about. It’s a quality I admire very much.” Minerva says as they walk across the grounds of Hogwarts.

“Severus is very protective of me, too. In fact, he’s so protective of me sometimes I feel stifled by him. I know he only does it because he cares about me, but he doesn’t always realize how overwhelming he can be. He played such a vital, dangerous role in the war that he knows that he’s put me in harm’s way, unintentionally, by trying to be happy with me. We love each other so much. I can’t believe how far we’ve come together.” Xiomara says as Minerva shuts the gate behind them. The two ladies walk slowly towards Hogsmeade village. “Minerva, how did you feel when Albus proposed to you last year?”

“I can hardly remember that night. I was overwhelmed the moment he got down on his knees. I can hardly remember what he said, but I do remember the absolute elation I felt. He made me feel so special. He was concerned about me rejecting him to try and protect him. When I saw the look on his face that night I couldn’t say no even if I wanted to in order to protect him. You’ll understand when you see the look on Severus’ face. I know you don’t always see the way he looks at you, but I do see the way he looks at you. He absolutely adores you. When Severus proposes just enjoy the moment and consider recording what he says because everyone will ask you what he said. I’m sure he’s got it all planned out now we just need to get you set.” Minerva says as she opens the door to the small dress boutique and allows Xiomara to go in ahead of her. “Hello, Muriel! We’re going to need your help. My friend here needs a fabulous cocktail dress for a fancy dinner on Saturday night.”

“Right, Madam Hooch, what colour would you like your cocktail dress, for your big occasion, to be?” Muriel asks as she approaches Xiomara.

“My boyfriend’s favourite colour is emerald green. I’d like my dress to be tight, one-shouldered, and lightly beaded, if possible.” Xiomara says firmly.

“I know exactly the dress you have in mind. I’ll pull it for you and put it in a dressing room for you.” Muriel says with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Thank you, Muriel.” Minerva says kindly. She’s known Muriel well for three years and has come to Muriel for all her special occasions.

Xiomara sits down on a chair in the store and pulls her high heels out of her over-sized handbag. She slips her flats off and puts her heels on.

“I wondered where you had put your high heels.” Minerva chuckles at her friend. “Now go try on that dress that you want so much.”

Xiomara smiles at her friend as she walks on unsteady feet towards the dressing room. “It’s been so long since I’ve worn high heels I can’t walk.” Xiomara laughs.

“You, my friend, need to practice walking on those heels before Saturday or you’ll crash and burn. Severus will be carrying you home.” Minerva teases.

“You’re terrible! I remember a time when you weren’t so steady wearing high heels either, my friend.” Xiomara says as she pulls the curtain across the dressing room. She slips out of her work outfit and slips into the cool, silk emerald green cocktail dress that Muriel brought for her. “Minerva, can you zip up my dress for me?” Xiomara asks from inside her dressing room.

“Course I can. Come on out and I’ll zip you into the dress.” Minerva says from her seat just outside Xiomara’s dressing room.

Xiomara steps out of the dressing room and pushes the curtain back. She walks up to Minerva on unsteady feet. She feels beautiful in her dress. She turns her back on her friend and Minerva slowly moves the zipper up. She then puts her hands on her friends’ shoulders and turns her around.” Xiomara you look stunning! Severus is going to be amazed! You look so feminine! I’ve never seen you look that wonderful! That is your dress for dinner Saturday night. What do you think?” Minerva says as she looks at her friend.

“I think this dress will make Severus fall on his knees and propose instantly. It’s sexy, elegant, and feminine. I’ve never felt this beautiful in my entire life. Severus will be surprised when he sees me. He’s only seen me in a dress twice before at other people’s weddings. I just need some accessories to go with it. This is my dress!” Xiomara says with a wide smile.

“Muriel, wrap up this dress; we’re leaving with it. Come on, Xiomara, we’ve got other things to do tonight. Go get changed while I figure out where we’re going to get your accessories. Do you have shoes to wear?” Minerva calls through the curtain.

“Did you see the shoes I have on? They’re the only high heels I have.” Xiomara says as she changes out of her dress.

“Well, we’ll have to change that. Are you ready to go? I know exactly where to take you.” Minerva says as she fingers some of the garments on the racks.

“Professor, when will I see you in here for another special occasion dress? It’s been a while since I’ve been able to help you out.” Muriel says with a smile as she watches Minerva.

“I know, but there’s a big Ministry of Magic event coming up in about three months, so I’ll probably be in before for something fabulous.” Minerva says with a smile.

Xiomara comes out carrying her new dress over one arm. “I’m ready to go. Muriel, thank you so much for your help. Severus will be thrilled with this.” Xiomara says gratefully.

“Wait, your date is Severus Snape? I never thought I’d see the day. It sounds like the two of you are truly happy.” Muriel says with a smirk. Severus Snape is notorious for being unemotional.

“Good Merlin, I thought everyone knew about my relationship with Severus. I thought Albus would have told the entire town by now. Come on, Minerva, let’s get moving.” Xiomara says rolling her eyes.


	4. It's Time for the Next Step

Minerva sighed as she finished the seventh year essays. She removed all the hairpins from her tight bun and as her hair unwound down her back, she ran her fingers through it. She was exhausted and she didn’t know how much longer she could mark without falling asleep. She has no idea what time it is and has decided that Albus deciding to come get her for dinner was not such a bad idea. She always lost track of time when she marked papers and she’d done it again. She was stiff from sitting for so long and she stood and walked to the window and looked down on the grounds of Hogwarts. 

It was damp and consequently none of the students were outside. Everyone was waiting for a beautiful spring, but it was not as forthcoming as it had been in previous years. Even so, Hagrid was out in his garden tilling the soil and planting what she assumed were pumpkins for next year. She smiled. Hagrid was so dedicated and they got along well despite all the insinuations that she wasn’t friendly. Hagrid was like a son to Albus and so Minerva respected the half-giant and in fact quite liked him. Minerva wrapped her arms around herself; it was chilly outside and the cold was permeating the small window she was leaning against. She was still trying to figure out what time it was and judging by the darkness it couldn’t have been any later than five o’clock. Damn Minerva thought. I thought I could wrap up for the evening, but since I have an hour and a half, I should at least get going on the fifth year essays. Why do I have to be so efficient at marking? I’m too bored to be here any more, but where am I going to go? If I go Albus’ office, I’ll never get anything done and we definitely won’t ever get to dinner. Maybe I should go for a walk through the grounds and go visit Hagrid. Minerva decided that that was a good idea and picked up her cloak of the coat rack before she exited her office.

She walked across the lawn down towards the lake and was surprised to see Severus sitting under a tree with a sketchbook on his knees. Since the downfall of Voldemort Minerva and Severus had been on much better terms. Severus didn’t even realize that Minerva was there watching him which was so surprising considering he was hyper vigilant before the downfall of Voldemort. “Severus, what are you doing?” Minerva asked as she went to sit beside the man she taught once.

“Well, I was drawing, but every time I started something it always turned into a picture of Xiomara. I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time for me to propose to her, but I don’t know how. Can you help me? I know you didn’t propose to Albus, but you have to know what works and what doesn’t and besides, you know Xiomara almost better than anyone else. Please, Minerva help me. Xiomara makes me so happy, but I don’t want her to feel like this will ever be anything more than a fling for me. I can’t let her go now; she’s too important.” Severus sighed. His hair was wet because he went for a swim in the lake to try and relieve some of his stress and the rain was adding to the dampness.

“Of course I’ll help you. I’d be foolish not to. Xiomara’s temper is almost as bad as mine is and she is beginning to get impatient with this relationship. She wants this to be more; she loves you, Severus. She desperately wants to marry you, but I understand why you’re so worried. She’s stubborn enough that if you don’t propose soon she’ll say no just to spite you. She’s not a girly girl but she wants the white dress and the cake, and the guests and you. There isn’t another person in the world that she would marry. For whatever reason, one that quite escapes me, she wants you Severus and trust me I’ve heard all the details so you don’t have to tell me that she’s already had you, but she wants to be able to publicly say that you’re together and she wants to not have to escape after you’ve been together so that no one figures it out. I’m tired of seeing her coming to me in tears. I know you love her I see it in your eyes every time you look at her, but how are you going to ask her? Where do you want to take her?” Minerva smiled at her colleague. She knew he was insecure with himself especially because he wasn’t sure how people would react to him being a former Death Eater, but she knew that Xiomara didn’t care about that and that all she wanted was to be able to be seen together as a couple in public.

“Well, we have a favourite Chinese restaurant that I was thinking of taking her to. I was going to put the ring in her fortune cookie. I can make my own fortune cookie and slip the ring inside, but now that I’ve said it it sounds really corny and that’s not how I want this to be. How do I make it perfect for her the way she deserves?” Severus was frustrated and he ran his fingers through his hair which didn’t help his already ghastly wet appearance.

“All you have to do is say what comes from your heart. I do have a recommendation for a lovely little French restaurant in Hogsmeade that Xiomara, Poppy and I often go to for lunch. They have the most divine crème brulée for two. Xiomara will love you forever.” Minerva smiled; she was thrilled that she was doing something nice for her friend.

“But I don’t know anything about French food. You’d need to teach me all about French food before I could go. Maybe that’s not such a good idea. I’m going to be nervous enough without having to really think about what I’m going to order for dinner.” Severus was stressing already and he hadn’t even bought the ring yet.

“French food is easy to learn about. Do you have any idea what kind of ring you think you want to get? I might be able to help more with that. Xiomara has talked to me a lot about that sort of thing.” Minerva smiled at Severus and wondered if Albus was this stressed when he was planning to propose to her. “Did Albus talk to you about how he was going to propose before he proposed to me?”

“Yes, Albus practically drove the male staff members nuts and made the female members of staff green with envy. I think a lot of couples will be getting married now that Voldemort is really gone. They feel safer now. I know that Hagrid and Olympe are talking about it as are Irma and Argus, Poppy and Alastor and Pomona and Filius. I was thinking of getting Xiomara a ruby and diamond ring. What do you think?” Severus asked as he closed his sketchbook and placed it on the grass next to him.

“I think Albus and I better get dibs on the wedding date we want after all we were the first couple to get engaged. I also happen to know that Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron are considering getting married. I happen to know that Xiomara’s favourite gemstone is a ruby. Maybe you should design a ring for her and use rubies as the main stone in the ring. She would be thrilled if you did that for her, but she doesn’t like yellow gold so the band would have to be white gold or platinum.” Minerva says teasing Severus, something she’s been able to do only recently.


End file.
